With Everything
by myeveryday
Summary: Finn nodded his head, but he wasn't listening. Rachel, his wife, the love of his life, the mother of his child, had been kidnapped because of him. Waiting wasn't an option. Sitting around and trying to come up with some plan that might not even work just wasn't in Finn's course of action.
1. i'm never gonna say surrender

**I'm so excited for this new story! I came up with it in the middle of class about mid-way through the (fall 2013) semester, and I haven't stopped thinking about it since then. I'm trying a different opening with this story, so the first chapter is going to be pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story title comes from the song "With Me" by Sum 41. This chapter title comes from the song "Soldier" by Gavin DeGraw.**

* * *

"Wake up."

The harsh voice jerked Rachel out of the fitful nap she had been having. It wasn't like her sleep had been very restful, anyway. It wasn't exactly easy to sleep while tied to a chair.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and winced as she lifted her head. The skin around her left eye was tender and throbbing, and she was sure that she had a nice bump forming on the back of her head. She stared distastefully at the rundown warehouse she was currently trapped in. Really, couldn't they have been anymore original?

Tanner shifted uneasily behind his brothers. "We should probably get her some water."

Rocco rolled his eyes. "She doesn't need water," he snapped.

"Yes she does!" Tanner exclaimed. "She's pregnant! We need to make sure that we feed her and keep her hydrated!"

Blake sighed and shook his head, but he waved his hand. "Give us ten minutes and then you can get her food or whatever. God, Tanner. You're such a pussy."

Rachel watched as Tanner wrung his hands. "We're going to be in enough trouble as it is for kidnapping a detective's wife. We don't need anything to happen to their baby."

"Fuck, Tanner," Rocco grumbled. "Shut up."

"You're already in trouble," Rachel pointed out. "Or did you forget that you're drug dealers?"

Rocco's face crumpled in anger and he moved before anyone could react. He back handed Rachel across the face and she gasped, her eyes watering in pain.

"You can't hit her, Rocco!" Tanner yelled. "She's pregnant!"

"Well if she wasn't such a dumb bitch, I wouldn't have had to hit her!" Rocco yelled.

Rachel lifted her head and could feel the blood trickling down her now split lip. She didn't regret what she said, but it wasn't like she appreciated getting hit in the face, either.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said firmly. "Finn is going to find me."

Blake smirked and leaned over her, causing Rachel to shrink back against the seat she was tied to. The three blonde brothers all surrounded her chair intimidatingly. "You really think your stupid husband and his idiot friends will be able to find you? We're good at this, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel tried not to let the fear show on her face. She swallowed hard and lifted her chin defiantly. She just had to focus on Finn and protecting their baby, that was all. He would find her. She was sure of it.

* * *

Finn Hudson clipped his bullet proof vest into place and yanked on his NYPD jacket. He reached for his gun and tucked it into the holster as he walked to the door.

"Finn, would you hold on?" Noah Puckerman demanded.

Finn whipped around to glare at his best friend. "Fuck that," he said harshly. "My wife and my unborn child are out there."

"I know." Puck put his hands on Finn's shoulders. "I know. She's my little cousin and you're my best friend. Believe me, I know. But we have to be careful about this, Finn. We'll get her back."

Finn nodded his head, but he wasn't listening. Rachel, his wife, the love of his life, the mother of his child, had been kidnapped because of him. Waiting wasn't an option. Sitting around and trying to come up with some plan that might not even work just wasn't in Finn's course of action.

Blaine Anderson-Hummel came into the room then, already decked out in his gear and holding a file. He was aware of the tension in the room, but he didn't address it.

"Artie found where the Howard brothers are holding everything," Blaine said. "And Chief is getting everyone together. We should be able to head out in just a few minutes."

But Finn didn't want to wait a few minutes. If he had his way, he would have been out to find Rachel hours ago. But Puck and another friend in their department, Sam Evans, had stopped him. Finn wanted to beat the shit out of the Howard brothers and then hold his wife in his arms and never let her go. Finn wouldn't rest until he found Rachel and saw that she was safe with his own eyes.

"We're going to find her," Puck repeated. "It's going to be okay."

Finn knew that they were going to find Rachel. There was no other option.

* * *

**Yup, starting this story off with all the drama. This first chapter is in the future, and the following chapters will be leading up to this.**


	2. the thought of you can drive me wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter title comes from the song "Smile" by Uncle Kraker.**

* * *

"Great rehearsal today, Rachel."

Rachel turned to smile at her co-worker and cast mate, Tina Cohen-Chang. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. The new musical that they were starring in was risqué and out there, but Rachel was excited to be a part of it. This could be very big for her career—in fact, she knew it would be.

Sugar Motta and Marley Rose, two other girls that were in the cast of the musical, joined Rachel and Tina as they walked out of the theater.

"We're going out to celebrate our rehearsal," Sugar said. "Would you like to join us?"

Rachel opened her mouth to decline her friend's offer, but before she could, another woman from the chorus exclaimed, "Who is _that?_"

Leaning against an unmarked police vehicle was a tall man with a mop of messy brown hair, a dusting of freckles, and an adorable half smile. He was dressed professionally, in slacks and a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He really was an extremely attractive man.

"Really, though," another woman said. "Who is that? He is absolutely delicious looking."

Tina and Rachel exchanged knowing looks while Sugar and Marley laughed at the oddly-worded compliment. Rachel locked eyes with the man and beamed. He grinned back at her, and Rachel hitched her purse higher over her shoulder.

"That's my husband," Rachel answered with a bright smile before she left her cast mates and headed over towards her husband.

"Hey baby," Finn greeted. He wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her close, bending down for a kiss. Rachel melted against him, her body molding to his as she stretched up onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled against Finn's lips, lightly nipping at his bottom lip. Finn's grip tightened on her hips, pulling her further against him for a brief moment before he pulled away.

"How was rehearsal?" Finn asked. The dark twinkle in Finn's eye let Rachel know that while he was asking a serious question, what he really wanted to do was have his way with her. Rachel was on the exact same page he was—she couldn't wait to get home.

"It was fantastic! Will says that my scenes with Jon are just getting better and better." Rachel smiled at Finn when he opened the door to the car. She slid in and waited for Finn to get in the car as well before she reached over and twined their fingers together. Finn's thumb brushed across the back of her hand automatically, causing Rachel's smile to widen.

Finn made a face and started the car, just as eager as Rachel to get home. "I can't believe that you're going to be topless on stage," he grumbled. He understood Rachel and her love of Broadway and her dreams. But that didn't mean that he wanted the whole world to see his wife topless.

"Oh Finn." Rachel giggled, well used to this discussion at this point. "If it makes you feel better, it will be well-blocked on stage so the audience won't get to see too much."

"But Jon will," Finn mumbled under his breath. As he always did when they started this conversation, Finn knew that he was being just a tad ridiculous. Rachel had debated for a long time over whether or not to take this part when she found out that there was a brief topless scene. But Finn had encouraged her to go after her dreams, as he always had. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to complain about it from time to time, however. He wanted to be the only to see Rachel's breasts, after all.

Rachel laughed again and squeezed Finn's hand. "Well luckily for you, Jon doesn't like breasts. He finds this whole situation just as awkward as I do."

Finn grunted. It did make him feel better knowing that there was really no one in that production that was interested in his wife's breasts. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of Rachel's hand, and he tried to ignore the amused look she was sending his way.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel said sweetly.

The tension left Finn's shoulders and he glanced over at Rachel. That wonderful half-smile that always sent Rachel's heart into overdrive formed on his face. "I love you too, Rach," he said. He loved the soft, utterly happy smile that brightened Rachel's face. He wanted to see that look on Rachel's face as much as possible.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at their apartment building. Finn parked the car and opened the door for Rachel. He shouldered the duffle bag that contained Rachel's rehearsal clothes along with the bag that had his workout clothes. He slung his free arm around Rachel's waist and tucked her against his side.

They greeted their doorman and headed up to their apartment. Knowing that Rachel liked a clean living room (there had been many an argument because of Finn's tendency to leave his bags and shoes right by the door), Finn moved to deposit their bags in the bedroom.

It was Rachel, however, that grabbed Finn by the front of his shirt and pressed him against the wall next to the front door. Finn chuckled and playfully avoided Rachel's lips, causing her to press kisses against his jaw.

"Finn!" Rachel murmured against his skin. She pouted at him and slid her hands down his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt.

Finn pressed his hand to the small of Rachel's back, holding her against him. "Rach, I thought you wanted me to put the bags in the bedroom—"

Rachel shook her head vigorously and moved down towards the belt buckle on Finn's pants, slipping her fingers into the waistband. "Leave them," she ordered.

"Well, if you insist…" Finn teased. When Rachel made a face at him, Finn dropped the bags and tangled his fingers in Rachel's hair, tilting her head back in order to kiss her. As he kissed her deeply, he attempted to slide his free arm around her and lift her up. But Rachel had other ideas, and she had no problem making her intentions known.

Rachel was more concerned with getting Finn's clothes off, at the moment. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until she got them more or unless undone and shoved it off of Finn's shoulders. She wasted no time in pulling his undershirt off him as well, and then just spent a moment running her hands over Finn's abdomen and arms. His body always fascinated her—especially since he knew exactly how to use it.

Finn smirked when he noticed Rachel's eyes and hands lingering on his chest. Rachel, noticing Finn's reaction, gave him a coy smile and slid her hand down to the front of his pants, cupping the impressive bulge that had formed. Finn couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips, and this time he didn't wait for Rachel to undress him. He yanked her up, kissing her again. Rachel moaned when his tongue plunged into her mouth and his hands slipped under her shirt.

Rachel walked Finn backwards, pushing him until he bumped the ottoman in front of the armchair. Finn lowered himself onto it as Rachel tugged at his pants. He helped her maneuver them off and tried to focus on how she was still fully clothed even though her small fingers were wrapping around his length.

Finn, put his hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her forwards, sliding his hands up until his fingers caught her shirt and moved it up as well. Finn kissed each bit of skin that was revealed, and Rachel laced her fingers in his hair. They could go from fiery and passionate to tender and loving in just a matter of seconds, and it was always amazing no matter what.

Finn pulled Rachel's shirt off and then unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down and allowing her to step out of them. He slid his hands up her stomach, caressing the sides of her breasts through her bra. Rachel let out a quiet moan, her fingers tightening in his hair.

"Beautiful," Finn murmured, his eyes dark. He placed feather-light kisses along her hips, his teeth lightly nipping at her soft skin. Rachel's breath caught in her throat, and she wanted him—and loved him—all the more for that.

Finn moved one hand down until he was cupping Rachel's behind. His thumb slipped into the waistband of her panties, hooking in them and slowly pulling them down. Rachel reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, but Finn stopped her from pulling it off all the way. He smirked up at her, sliding his fingers under the straps.

"My job," he told her. Rachel's eyes closed in pleasure when Finn pulled the garment from her body and threw it somewhere behind him. Sliding his hands up her back, he pulled her forward and kissed up to her breasts until the tip of his tongue circled her nipple.

"_Oh!_" Rachel gasped, her knees turning to jelly. She held Finn's head to her breasts as he paid attention to first one and then the other. He tugged her other nipple between his teeth, causing Rachel to cry out before she frantically pushed on his shoulders.

Rachel straddled Finn's lap once he was sitting up, slowly lowering herself onto him until he had just entered her. Finn gripped her hips tightly and tried to thrust up into her, but Rachel pushed on his shoulders, using them as leverage.

Finn dropped his head against Rachel's shoulder and bit playfully at her skin. "Rach," he groaned.

Rachel ducked down so she could kiss her husband, her mouth moving hotly against his. She sank down on him fully, causing them both to cry out. Rachel began rolling her hips slowly, teasing both of them with her movements.

Knowing that Rachel wanted control, Finn gripped her hips and moved with her, his lips pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Rachel moaned at the feeling of him inside her, loving how he filled her and hit all the right places.

She continued to move slowly, her hips moving in circles. But it wasn't long before Finn couldn't take the teasing anymore. He gripped Rachel's hips tightly and thrust up into her, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Finn!" she screamed, throwing her head back in pleasure. Finn began to move faster, leaning back and gripping her ass in order for easier movement. Rachel gripped his shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into the strong muscles of his back. Her legs wrapped around Finn's waist, her ankles hooking behind his back. She was so close and matched her movements with Finn.

Finn kissed her just as she came, swallowing her screams of ecstasy. Finn thrust into her again before he followed her over the edge, holding her tightly against him.

Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her naked skin pressed against his. Several long moments passed where the couple just sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped tenderly in each other's arms.

Eventually, Finn stood with Rachel still in his arms. Leaving their bags and clothes strewn about the living room, Finn carried her into their bedroom and climbed into the bed. Despite the fact that they still had to make dinner and had a few other things to do, Finn just really wanted to curl up in bed and he had a feeling that his wife wanted the same thing.

Rachel curled her body around Finn's, pressing her feet between his calves as she always did. Rachel's cold feet were something that Finn had grown used to over their years together, and he even missed it if he ever found himself sleeping without Rachel.

"How was work today?" Rachel asked. She pressed her cheek to Finn's chest and made sure that the sheets were tucked firmly around them. Finn's body was like her own personal heater, but she still had a tendency to get a little chilly from time to time. Finn was constantly amused by it.

"It was good," Finn answered. He moved his fingers up and down Rachel's back in soothing, swirling patterns. "Chief wants to assign me and Puck to a new case, but we're so close to something with the Howard brothers."

Rachel's brow furrowed in concern at the mention of the dangerous drug ring that her husband and cousin were trying to bust. They had been working on this for months—when Finn and Puck had first been assigned to the case, it didn't seem like anything would come of it. The Howard brothers had been evading the police for years. But Finn and Puck were great detectives and made a fantastic team along with everyone else that they worked with. They were well on their way to busting one of the biggest crime rings in New York City.

Finn noticed the expression on Rachel's face and pressed his thumb against her forehead, stroking the worry lines there. "It'll be fine, baby," he murmured in hopes to alleviate her nerves. "You know that we've never been hurt before."

Rachel pulled back in order to give him a clear view of the absolutely incredulous look on her face. "Excuse me, Finn Hudson!"

"Okay, okay! So I may have come home with a few bumps and bruises—"

"Let's not forget about the broken ankle, or the fractured ribs, and the hairline fracture in your wrist, shall we?"

Finn went on as if he hadn't heard her. "—But it hasn't been too bad." Finn touched Rachel's cheek with his fingertips, stroking gently. He kissed her forehead and felt her finally relax against him. "We're good at our jobs."

Rachel knew that was true, so she nodded her head and pressed herself even closer to Finn, slinging an arm across his abdomen. She kissed his chest and then closed her eyes.

* * *

When Finn woke up from their little impromptu nap, he discovered that he was alone in bed. But there was some amazing smell coming in from the kitchen, so he could only assume that his wife was making dinner. He rolled out of bed and found a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on before he padded out into the kitchen.

And there Rachel was, wearing one of his t-shirts while she checked something baking in the oven. Finn watched for a moment and a smile grew on his lips. Her hair was a tangled mess around her head and she was practically drowning in his t-shirt, but he loved seeing her like this. She was gorgeous.

Naturally, Rachel knew that he was watching her. She always did. She looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile at him. "What are you looking at?"

Finn's lips quirked up and he stepped closer, reaching out a hand to pull her against him. "You," he answered and bent to press a kiss to her lips. She hummed happily and stretched up on her tiptoes to pull him closer before backing out of his arms.

"Well, dinner is just about ready. I would have had it finished sooner, but _someone_ distracted me." Rachel gave Finn a pointed look, but her eyes were twinkling. She tugged playfully at his ear and then turned to pull a casserole dish from the stove.

Finn snorted. "I believe that it was someone else who decided she had to have me as soon as we walked through the front door. I can't help it that I'm so irresistible."

Rachel dropped the act and burst into laughter. Finn rolled his eyes at her but pressed a kiss to her temple anyway because she was just so damn adorable. And then he nudged Rachel out of the way and told her to go sit down, because she had made dinner and she should go relax so that he could serve it.

Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek in thanks and perched herself at the island in the kitchen so she could watch him. "Love you," she said to him.

Finn winked at her and she giggled. All he could think about was how that was probably one of his favorite sounds in the world.

* * *

**I am so thrilled by the response to this story. :) Thank you! Also, I really liked the idea of starting Finn and Rachel off as married in this story, so that's the direction I went in.**


	3. take a moment and hold it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter title comes from the song "Migraine" by Twenty-One Pilots.**

* * *

Rachel loved the days she didn't have rehearsal almost as much as the days she did. Since there hadn't been a break in any of the cases Finn was working on, so he didn't stay late at the police department either. Days like this always allowed her to get some things done and catch up with her friends.

Today, after her shower and her morning cup of coffee, Rachel had baked a few batches of banana muffins. After she had packed them up, she left the apartment and headed towards the police department.

"Rachel!" Shannon Beiste, the head of the narcotics department, smiled and greeted the young woman warmly. "How are you? It's been quite a while since we've seen you here, little lady."

Rachel set the basket of muffins on the front counter in the lobby. "I've been so busy with rehearsals lately. We're only two weeks from opening night!"

"I know, I heard. And I wanted to thank you for those tickets. Will, Emma, and I are taking the department out to dinner before we go to see it."

Rachel smiled in delight, glad that they would be using the tickets she had procured for them. When Finn had joined this police department and the team of detectives with narcotics, they had taken him into their little family. When they had met Rachel, they had done the same to her. She was very good friends with quite a few people that Finn worked with.

Beiste chuckled at the young woman's enthusiasm. A door opened and closed, and Rachel turned towards the newcomer with a bright smile. Finn loved when she surprised him at work, so hopefully it was going to be him. However, her smile deflated slightly when she saw her cousin walk into the lobby.

"Sweet!" Noah Puckerman exclaimed when he caught sight of the basket on the counter. He didn't bother to greet his cousin or his boss. "What did you make, Berry?"

Puck reached for the cloth covering the muffins, but Rachel was quick to slap his hands away. He scowled and rubbed his hand—Rachel always had a tendency to hit hard.

"What the fuck, Rachel?" he demanded.

"Firstly, it's Hudson, not Berry." Rachel couldn't help the smile that formed on the face at the mention of her new last name. Even though it had been about seven months since she had married Finn, it still thrilled her to hear it. "And secondly, these muffins are for the rest of your coworkers. The last time I brought these in, you and Finn nearly ate all of them!"

"So Hudson doesn't get any either?" Puck smirked. "Excellent. At least I won't be alone."

Beiste rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door that led back towards the desks. "Don't you have a job to do, Puckerman? Get back there and work on the case. And tell Hudson to come out here."

"Why does Finn get to take a break and I don't?" Puck whined. At the look on Beiste's face, Puck sighed like a child and stomped back towards his desk. Beiste shook her head. He was lucky that he and Finn were two of the best detectives they had—otherwise, she wouldn't be inclined to put up with his attitude.

"I don't know how Quinn puts up with him," she said, and it caused Rachel to laugh. She knew that Beiste would do just about anything for the people who worked under her, and she definitely had a soft spot for Puck.

"They better hope that Beth doesn't have an attitude like him," a new voice said. Rachel's face brightened again, and she spun around to see her husband coming towards them.

Finn's arms slipped around Rachel's waist, pulling her flush against him. He bent to press his lips to Rachel's and she twined her arms around his neck, holding him against her for as long as she could get away with.

"Hey baby," Finn murmured when he pulled away. He kept his forehead pressed against Rachel's, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. "It's nice to see you."

Rachel beamed at Finn and smoothed her hands over his button down shirt, making sure that there weren't any wrinkles in it. "I just thought I'd stop by for a little bit and bring a few treats." She gestured towards the basket sitting on the counter, and Finn grinned and tried to reach over to peer into it.

"Ah!" Rachel snatched the basket away from Finn and stepped back. She giggled at the pout on his face and shook her head. "Let everyone else in the office get some first. The last time I made these, you and Puck ate practically all of them."

Finn made a face and followed Rachel into the back, where everyone was situated at their desks. "I can't help it if they're delicious," he grumbled. He stopped by Puck's desk, who smirked when he realized that Finn didn't have any of the muffins, either.

"I see that Rachel didn't let you have any, either. Damn, she must keep you on lockdown."

"Shut up."

Blaine Anderson-Hummel, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans all greeted Rachel excitedly. Whenever she visited, it generally meant that she was bringing some sort of treat. Rachel was an excellent baker, and she never disappointed.

"What have you got for us?" Sam asked eagerly as he jumped up from his desk.

Mike shoved Sam aside. "Jeez, Evans. At least say hello to the girl, first." He held his arms wide open and waited for the requisite hug. "Hey there, Rachel."

Grinning, Rachel hugged Mike quickly and laughed when she saw that he was trying to see what was in the basket. He was too nice to outright ask, so she pulled away the cloth covering the baked goods.

"They're banana muffins. This half is made with walnuts, this half isn't. And yes, you can have them now." Rachel set the basket on the desk in front of her and watched the detectives attack it. She looked over towards her husband and cousin and laughed when she saw the matching disgruntled expressions they were wearing.

"Come on, now," she said. "What's with the long faces? Especially after I went through all of the trouble of saving muffins for you two." Rachel revealed a few of the treats she had stashed in her purse and offered them to Finn and Puck.

Puck didn't even bother to thank his cousin, but Rachel was used to that. "Yes!" Puck exclaimed before he buried his face in the muffin.

Taking his in one hand, Finn tugged Rachel towards him with the other. "I love you, Rachel Hudson," Finn declared. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, her nose, and then her lips, his fingers tightening around hers.

"I know," Rachel said teasingly. She kissed him again before she left him to enjoy his muffin. It was then that William Schuester came out of his office in the back of the building. He wondered what all of the commotion was about, but when he saw Rachel Hudson he knew what was going on.

"I hope you saved one for me, Mrs. Hudson," Will said. "Your baking is the only reason I'd let anyone take this long of a break."

Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out another muffin, offering it to Will. "Of course I saved you one, Chief Schuester! I have a few more for you to take home to Emma and the kids. I knew there wouldn't be any left in that basket after everyone else had them, so I made sure that I was prepared."

Will took the extra muffins, but before he could thank Rachel, the doors banged open and a Latina came rushing in. "Alright, I smell Hudson's baking and there better be a muffin left for me!" she yelled.

A phone rang back in Will's office, and he gave her an apologetic smile before turning to go answer it. Rachel understood, though. It took a calm, level-headed person to lead a group of people such as this.

Artie rolled his eyes, and Sam and Mike both snagged another muffin before Santana could get any closer. "Relax, Santana. We saved you one." Artie tossed the muffin at Santana Lopez and she snatched it out of the air with a triumphant look on her face.

Through the bite she had just taken, Santana said smugly, "I see that you idiots learned from last time."

Rachel laughed while everyone else just shook their heads. Santana Lopez really was something else, but she was also one of Rachel's closest friends at the department. Despite what Finn said, he had a tendency to get himself in trouble. Santana (along with Artie, who was her partner) looked out for him for Rachel. That was part of what made this department so great. These people would do anything for one another, and that extended towards their friends and families.

Santana shoved the rest of the muffin in her mouth. "Perfect as always, Berry."

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel settled back in Finn's arms and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He was just that tall, and it was almost comical when she stood next to him. Despite their drastic height difference, Rachel just fit perfectly against Finn. But he always enjoyed highlighting how much taller he was than her by doing things such as perching his chin on her head.

Something clattered in Will's office, and then he came running out, trying to pull a vest over his head. "We got a call!" he yelled. Suddenly, the entire department was scrambling to get ready. "Tanner Howard was found making a deal!"

Rachel knew that the best thing for her to do was get out of the way and return to their apartment. It was always nerve-wracking when Finn went out on calls like this, but the only thing she could really do was wait it out.

Knowing what Rachel was thinking, Finn pulled her close and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you when we're on our way back," he told her. His thumb brushed against her cheek, and Rachel leaned into his touch, relishing in these last few moments.

"Be safe," Rachel whispered. Her small hand covered his on her cheek, and she squeezed his fingers tightly. She could at least take comfort in the fact that Finn was good at his job and he had a great team backing him up.

Finn bent and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips, his fingers tangling in her hair for a brief moment. And then he was off, getting ready to go out on the call with everyone else. Rachel watched him for a moment, feeling immensely proud and with a little bit of worry at the same time.

* * *

Rachel caught the crawling little blonde toddler and scooped her up into her arms. Beth giggled when Rachel blew a raspberry on her cheek and clapped her hands together, causing Rachel to smile. Quinn came in from the kitchen, holding a little bowl of Beth's dinner.

"Do you want me to feed her?" Rachel offered.

Quinn passed the bowl over to Rachel. "Just make sure you put her in her high chair," Quinn said. "Beth is in that stage where she likes to wear her food more than she actually wants to eat it. Are you sure you don't want me to feed her?"

"I've got it," Rachel assured her. She carried the little girl over to her portable high chair and made sure that she was situated in it before she began the task of feeding her. Quinn was right; Beth really was a messy eater. Rachel didn't mind, though, because it kept her thoughts away from thinking about where Finn was.

It had been hours since Finn and everyone else in the police department had gone off to bust the deal. They were now coming up on seven o'clock, and it had been a while since Finn had worked that late. His job was generally a nine to five type.

"Rachel, you need to stop freaking out," Quinn suddenly said. Though she pointed at Rachel accusingly, her brow was furrowed in concern. "If you don't, you're going to make me freak out, and that's not going to help anyone."

Rachel set aside the spoon she had been using to feed Beth. The little girl seemed more than happy just smearing her peas across her tray, anyway. Rachel inhaled deeply, trying to force herself to calm down. "I'm not trying to freak out. I'm sorry," she added apologetically. "It's just… you know…"

Quinn shook her head and held her hands up. "No, absolutely not. We are so not going to think about this right now. Let's talk about what we're going to do for your twenty-fifth birthday party, instead."

Rachel tried to turn her thoughts towards that, but she really wasn't in much of a partying kind of mood. In two weeks, she would be turning twenty-five. All she knew was that Quinn, Santana, and Finn's stepbrother Kurt were planning something big.

"I can tell you that the theme is glamour and glitz," Quinn revealed.

That caught Rachel's attention. With an arched brow, she asked, "Is that actually a theme?"

"Apparently so."

"Let me guess: Kurt came up with that one."

"You guessed right. Santana and I wanted to do a _Great Gatsby_ theme, but Kurt said that it was too contrived or something like that. Apparently the glamour and glitz idea keeps with the _Gatsby_ theme, but allows a lot more room for creativity."

"But—"

"I don't ask questions, Rachel. I find that it's just easier to go with what Kurt says. Santana hasn't exactly figured that out, though."

That caused Rachel to laugh loudly. She remembered when she and Finn had first been dating, and he had told her about his stepbrother. Finn had basically told Rachel that when Kurt got going, it was best to just let him be. Rachel had discovered that for herself, but that didn't mean that she didn't love pushing his buttons.

"Promise me that it won't be too extravagant," Rachel implored. Sure, she loved being the center of attention, but she had a feeling that Kurt was going to go ridiculously over the top and that was just a little too much.

The look on Quinn's face suggested that it would probably be that and much more, but she didn't get a chance to even lie to Rachel. The door to the Hudson apartment opened and Finn walked in, followed by Puck. They both looked exhausted but extremely proud of themselves.

Rachel didn't even give Finn a chance to greet her, however. She gasped and jumped up, her small hands gently cupping his face. "Finn, your eye! What happened?"

Finn smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clearly, he wasn't that worried about his little injury—but Finn always tried to downplay that sort of thing. There was one time he had cracked a rib and he still tried to act like he could act at full physical capacity.

"One of Howard's guys managed to get a swing in when we busted it up," Finn explained. Sure, the skin was a little sore and swollen, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. "It's not a big deal."

Puck snorted and collapsed on the couch. He had his daughter in his arms already, settling her on his lap just so he could wash her. Beth amused herself by playing with the badge that was hanging around Puck's neck, and he smiled down at her. Quinn settled herself on the couch next to him and he tucked her against his side, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"At least someone didn't take a swing at him with a knife," he grumbled. Quinn looked at him in alarm, and he squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "Nothing bad happened. He didn't even get me, so it's fine. I'm just saying that Hudson has it easy."

Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes. They chatted for a few more minutes before Quinn gathered all of Beth's things up and then herded Puck off the couch. She hugged Rachel tightly; it was always a ritual to be at one of their apartments when their husbands went out on a call. It made things a little easier when they had someone to share it with.

"Thanks for letting me and Beth come over, Rachel," Quinn said. "And don't forget to think about what you want to wear to your party. Despite what Kurt thinks, your opinion matters too."

Rachel laughed and nodded her head. "Thanks, Quinn." She said goodbye to Puck and Beth and then she and Finn let them out of the apartment. As soon as the door shut behind them, Finn scooped Rachel up into his arms.

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked even as her arms found their place around his neck. "You're hurt. Put me down this instant!"

Finn ignored Rachel's protests and pressed a kiss to her lips, his eyes twinkling. "Rach, it's my eye, not my arms. I'll be fine, so don't worry about it. Now will you let me take you to bed?"

Rachel sighed dramatically and Finn chuckled, but she did stop arguing. Rachel pressed several kisses to the underside of Finn's jaw. "Take me to bed, Mr. Hudson."

* * *

**Detective/Cop!Finn is one of my favorites. :)**

**Also, there is a time jump between the first chapter (which is the present) and the second chapter (which is the past). I don't know for sure yet, but I'm going to say that it's about a nine-month gap. When I figure it out I'll go back and date the chapters.  
**


	4. the taste that your lips allow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter title comes from the song "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

Finn propped himself up onto his elbow and looked down at his sleeping wife. Her messy hair was covering half her face, and she was lying on her stomach with the sheets draped around her waist. The morning sun streaming in from their bedroom window lit up her exposed skin, and Finn smiled.

He brushed Rachel's hair out of her face before his hand trailed down to her back. His fingers traced feather-light patterns on her back, and Rachel stirred a little bit. Her nose wrinkled, causing Finn to chuckle. While Rachel was a morning person, she only wanted to wake up when she was good and ready. It was something that Finn constantly teased her about.

Slowly, Rachel's eyes fluttered open. She stretched, raising her arms above her head and yawning. A sleepy smile spread across her lips, and then she suddenly sat up.

"Finn! Your eye!"

Finn sighed and touched the tender skin under his eye. Rachel was always fussing over every bump he got at work. "It's not like I haven't had a black eye before, Rach."

Rachel gave him a pointed look. When they had first started dating (and even a few times since then), Finn had definitely gotten into a few fights. Protecting people was his job, but he also really didn't like it when some jerk tried to hit on Rachel. Normally, Rachel was pretty good at handling that sort of thing, but Finn had stepped in when those guys got too handsy. Rachel didn't advocate violence to solve conflicts, but she couldn't deny that it was extremely hot to watch Finn defend her.

"Yes, I know," she said, causing Finn to laugh. She reached out and brushed her thumb under his eye, inspecting the skin. Deciding it would heal just fine, Rachel scooted forward so that she could press her lips gently against the injury.

Rachel pulled back to give him a smile, but Finn's hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her close again for another kiss. His free hand slid up her body and then palmed her breast, causing Rachel to arch into his hand.

"Mmmmm, Finn," she moaned against his lips. She pressed closer to him, letting the sheet fall back from her body entirely. His thumb and forefinger gently pinched her nipple and Rachel gasped.

Finn surprised her by flipping her onto her back. She squealed and laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. His naked body pressed into hers, covering her completely. Rachel loved the how he could perfectly press into her, skin to skin.

Finn pulled away and began to kiss every bit of exposed skin he could reach. His lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck, where his tongue laved over her pulse point and he could feel her heart beating erratically under her skin. He continued down, nibbling gently at her collarbone before he reached her breasts. His tongue traced the underside of her right breast and then his teeth tugged at her nipple while one of his hands massaged her other one.

Rachel struggled to catch her breath at the way Finn was lovingly paying attention to every bit of her body. The experience was erotic and intimate, and she could feel her heart fill with warmth. God, she loved Finn Hudson.

The hand that wasn't on her breast slipped between her legs, sliding between her slick folds. Another moan bubbled up from Rachel's throat and she pressed her hips closer to Finn's hand, already searching for that sweet release.

Finn lifted his head briefly so that he could smirk at Rachel and then ducked back down again, feathering kisses across her tummy and down to her hips. He guided Rachel's legs up so that her knees were bent and trailed his lips down her soft skin. A sharp gasp escaped Rachel's lips when Finn bit down on the inside of her thigh.

"_Finn…_" Rachel's voice was throaty and full of need. She loved the sweet torture, but she wanted him to stop teasing. The duality of her emotions made Rachel whimper and she could feel Finn still smirking against her thigh

Finn's mouth finally closed between her legs, his tongue searching. Rachel's back arched, her hips bucking immediately. Finn's large hands wrapped around her waist, helping to hold her steady as his tongue found her most sensitive spot.

The only sounds cutting through their quiet morning were Rachel's increasingly louder moans and gasps of pleasure and the murmured groans coming from Finn. Giving Rachel pleasure was giving him just as much.

Rachel's next gasp caught in her throat, and Finn knew that she was close. He brought a hand down and slipped a long finger inside of her, curling it and searching for her spot. Rachel's hips rolled and she locked her fingers in Finn's messy hair, holding on for dear life as she tumbled towards ecstasy.

Finn's lips closed around her nub and sucked as his fingers twisted, and Rachel came hard with a scream. Watching Rachel fall apart in his arms almost had Finn losing it as well, and he gently kissed at her swollen skin as she came down.

Rachel's body felt like jelly and she forced her eyes open. Finn was still between her legs, watching her with dark eyes. His large hands slid up and down her thighs, and Rachel moaned again. She pulled on his shoulders until he was hovering over. Rachel gave him a smirk of her own before she kissed him, sucking her excess wetness from his lips.

Finn moaned Rachel's name and was so distracted by her kinkiness that she was able to flip them over. Rachel straddled him and pressed her hands to his abdomen before she sank down on to him, and they both searched for that release once again.

* * *

Rachel twirled her fork in her pasta, her thoughts on what Finn had done to her that morning and how amazing it had felt. She was so distracted that her companion had to poke her repeatedly in the arm until she came back down to earth.

"Rachel!" Kurt Hummel-Anderson gave his sister in law a pointed look. "Do you want to stop thinking about mauling my brother for maybe two seconds?"

Rachel knew she had been caught, but she still tried to play innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt."

"Please." Kurt rolled his eyes, albeit good-naturedly. "You and Finn have never been able to keep your hands off one another. And when you first started dating, you were constantly thinking about touching each other. You guys have been married for almost a year and you dated for two years before then!"

Rachel giggled and blushed. She shrugged her shoulders, as it wasn't like she could be apologetic for the way she and Finn were with each other. Kurt nudged Rachel when it was clear that she got lost in thoughts of Finn once again.

"Ugh, you two are so cute that it's disgusting. How people spend any time in public with you is beyond me."

Rachel smirked. "Aw, Kurt! Are you feeling lonely? I can call Blaine for you if you want. I'm sure he'd take some time off to give you a little bit so you can stop complaining."

Kurt poked Rachel in the shoulder, very affronted by Rachel's accusation. "I will have you know that Blaine and I have an amazing sex life. And you know they can't take any time off right now. They just busted one of the Howard brothers, remember?"

"I know." Rachel sighed and pressed her fingers under her eye, in the exact spot where Finn got hit. "Someone punched Finn in the face during that bust. It looked bad this morning, but he should be fine."

Kurt gasped. "Oh God. It better be healed by your birthday party. It's in a week, you know."

Rachel shook her head and threw her balled up napkin at Kurt. "That's your brother, Kurt! He got punched in the face and all you can worry about is how he'll look for my party?"

"Rachel, this is your twenty-sixth birthday party. The theme is glamour and glitz. We'll be taking a ton of pictures! And he'll be wearing a suit—"

Rachel shook her head. "I told you that I didn't want you to go overboard. And how is glamour and glitz a theme again?"

Kurt completely ignored Rachel's input. "—And a black eye definitely doesn't match with a suit. It's designer, you know!"

"You're ridiculous, Kurt," Rachel said affectionately. Kurt may have had a tendency to drive her insane, but he was her friend. And then there was the fact that even though he was way over the top with his party planning, they were always a blast. Rachel knew that she was going to have a great time at her birthday party that weekend.

Kurt grinned at her. "You know you love me, Rachel Hudson. God, I can't believe we're going to have your birthday party this weekend and then the musical is opening next weekend! You must be so excited!"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I really am excited. It's going to be amazing when the show opens." One of Rachel's biggest dreams was coming true. She was had the main role in an original Broadway show, and it was already getting so much buzz.

Kurt's eyebrow arched and he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Alright, Rachel Hudson. What's going on that you're not telling me about? And don't even try and lie!"

Rachel couldn't fight the smile forming on her face, and she pressed her hands to her flat stomach. "Lately I've been thinking that Finn and I should start trying for a baby." She hadn't exactly brought the idea up to Finn yet, but she had been thinking about it for a few months now.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he could only blink at Rachel. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to say that. "But Rachel… your show…"

"I know." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not saying that we should start trying for a baby right this second. But it's been almost a year, and after another few months, who knows? And a show will always be there. I'll find something, I know that for sure." A truly happy smile lit up Rachel's face. "But I also know that Finn and I are ready to start a family."

Kurt studied Rachel for several long moments, searching for any form of doubt in the young woman's eyes. When Finn and Rachel had first met, something amazing had happened; everyone said that it really had been love at first sight. And it was all the more funny because Finn had actually been writing Rachel a ticket when they met. But something had clicked between them, and everyone who knew them saw the changes and knew it was the real deal.

It wasn't like things were perfect, but Finn and Rachel just meshed so well. So Kurt knew that Rachel actually was telling the truth. She wanted this, and she could have it all because she had the love of her life by her side.

Kurt reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand. "I can't wait to be Uncle Kurt when the two of you do decide to start a family."

Rachel laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand in return. "And I expect you to through an absolutely fabulous baby shower, Kurt."

"Oh, you know I will." Standing up, Kurt picked up his scarf and artfully wrapped it around his neck. He lifted a spoon and checked his reflection in it, making sure that the scarf was laying the right way against his jacket. Rachel laughed again at his antics as she stood and slipped her own coat on. Once Kurt was finished with his inspection, he clapped his hands together. "Now let's go, because we have to find you a dress for the glamour and glitz party!"

Kurt and Rachel left the restaurant they had been having lunch at arm in arm. They chatted about the kind of dress Rachel could possibly be wearing to her party as they weaved their way in and out of the people crowding the streets.

For some reason, Rachel couldn't shake the odd feeling that someone was watching her. The back of her neck tingled and she kept looking over her shoulder every few moments. The more she did it, the more she was sure that it was only her imagination. She hadn't seen anyone following them during the time she and Kurt were walking.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked when he realized Rachel wasn't paying attention to him.

Rachel looked over her shoulder one more time. Still, it didn't look like anyone was following them—but Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Finally, she smiled. "I'm fine."

* * *

**I just can't resist having Kurt plan some extravagant party. It's one of my favorites to watch him drive everyone insane.**


	5. have heart my dear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter title comes from the song "Run" by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

Rachel stomped into the living room of their apartment and tossed her phone onto the armchair. Finn, who was sitting in the couch across from said armchair, raised an eyebrow and looked from the abandoned phone to Rachel. She pouted and crossed her arms, and Finn had to bite back a chuckle.

"What's wrong, baby?" Finn asked.

Rachel paced back and forth in front of the couch, her anger clearly showing on her face. "Your brother is driving me absolutely _insane_ with this party planning! The last time I checked, this was supposed to be _my_ birthday party. Right?"

Having a wife and brother that could rival each other in dramatics sure made for an interesting time. "Right," Finn responded. He was still trying his hardest not to laugh. He knew that Rachel wasn't truly angry; she was just frustrated with how Kurt was acting in regards to this party. Plus, Finn had always thought that it was kind of hot when Rachel got worked up like this.

"Then how come I haven't been able to decide on a single thing? He's keeping my dress a secret and the party is tomorrow night! I'm so annoyed with him right now, Finn. You have no idea."

Deciding that Rachel needed to relax, Finn reached for Rachel's hand and tugged her onto his lap. She huffed indignantly, and Finn tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair and slid his other hand under Rachel's shirt.

Pressing a kiss to Rachel's neck, Finn murmured, "You're right, Rach. It is your birthday. So you should just relax and let the rest of us take care of it." He nipped lightly at her skin. "Okay?"

Rachel relaxed fully against Finn and rested her forehead against his. She exhaled slowly and nodded her head. "You're right. You're so right, Finn."

"That happens a lot."

Rachel giggled and pushed playfully on his chest. "Have I ever told you that you're the best husband ever?" Rachel asked.

Finn pressed his lips tenderly to Rachel's. "It might be because I married the best wife ever."

Rachel laughed again, and Finn thought it was the best sound. "You're the biggest cheeseball in the world," she told him. It wasn't like she minded it, though. She absolutely adored how goofy Finn was. She had ever since the first moment she met him.

Finn shrugged his shoulders as his lips curled up in a smile. His hands trailed down from her back to her behind, his thumbs hooking casually into the waistband of her jeans. Rachel's eyebrow arched as she looked down at her husband, and he blinked innocently.

"What?" he asked.

Rachel had to hold back her laughter in order to keep up with their little game. "I believe that your hands aren't exactly in a respectable place, Mr. Hudson."

Finn's fingers flexed just a little, and a pleasurable gasp escaped Rachel's lips. He smirked and leaned forward, kissing her before he tugged playfully at her bottom lip with his teeth.

"What? You don't like it?" Finn mumbled against her lips.

Rachel bucked against Finn and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply. Just as Finn was about to pull her shirt over her head, the front door to their apartment swung open. Rachel tore her lips from Finn's and a frustrated noise bubbled from the back of her throat. She pressed her head to Finn's shoulder and refused to look up at their guests.

"Make them go away," she pleaded.

Finn kissed Rachel's temple and glared at his brother. Santana and Quinn weren't that far behind him. "Guys, really?"

"Sorry to cock block, Hudson, but we have some party planning to go over. Now release your wife and go finish off on your own. We all have things to do." Santana didn't sound very apologetic at all, and Finn rolled his eyes.

Rachel snuggled further against Finn's chest, wondering if she pretended that the party planners that called themselves her friends didn't exist, then they would disappear. That wasn't the case, however. Santana plopped down on the couch and started poking at Rachel's shoulder and Kurt took the place on the other side of Finn, repeatedly telling Rachel to get up.

Finally, she did, but not before she kissed Finn. "Wait up for me?" she asked.

Finn grinned and cupped her face, stroking his thumb against her cheek. "Always."

As soon as Rachel was standing, Santana and Kurt jumped up and began to usher her from the apartment. Quinn rolled her eyes but followed them anyway. She was excited for the party, too, but Santana and Kurt were on the warpath. They were determined to make Rachel's birthday the biggest party of the year… at least until the next opportunity for them to plan something rolled around.

Finn watched them go, and the only thing he could do was laugh. Since he probably wouldn't have anything to do for the next couple of hours, he decided that it would be best to call Puck and Blaine and see if they were up to watching the game. At least that would keep them all occupied until Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel got back. He was sure that they would all be arguing about something, so he might as well take advantage of the quiet while he still could.

* * *

Rachel adjusted the bags in her hand and poked Kurt in the arm. "Please tell me what my dress looks like, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and adjusted the scarf around his neck. "Nope."

"But…" Rachel brandished the bag that contained her new shoes. They were all sorts of gorgeous and fabulous, and now Rachel just had to know how her dress went with them, but Quinn, Kurt, and Santana refused to tell her anything about it. "My shoes!"

"Yes, they're fantastic," Kurt agreed. "But the dress is a surprise for a reason, Rachel. Don't worry about anything. This party is going to be amazing."

Rachel turned towards Santana with the intent on badgering her until some sort of detail was revealed. Instead, she realized that Santana was basically casing the area surrounding them. Her brow furrowed immediately in concern.

"Santana?" Rachel cautiously asked. "Is everything alright?"

Santana took another moment to look around before she gave herself a shake. Her facial features relaxed but her shoulders didn't. Santana was obviously still on the lookout for someone, but she didn't want to freak everyone else out.

"It's fine," Santana finally said. "I was just a little distracted, that's all."

Rachel tried not to appear too concerned, but she thought about the feeling she had a few days ago, when she thought someone had been watching her. She was sure that Santana had been having the same feeling, but it was clear that she didn't want to discuss it. Following Santana's lead, Rachel decided that it was best to drop it instead of freaking everyone else out.

It wasn't long before the foursome arrived back at Finn and Rachel's apartment. Unsurprisingly, Blaine and Puck were on the couch with Finn, and they were watching some basketball game. They were all so engrossed that the three men only gave murmured greetings when they heard the door open and close.

Rachel laughed and shook her head as she slipped her coat off and hung it up. Finn turned towards her over the couch, offering her his half smile and holding a hand out. Rachel slipped her hand into his and leaned down to kiss Finn sweetly. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Rachel offered when she pulled back from Finn. "I'll order our usual takeout."

Santana dropped onto the couch between Puck and Blaine and stole Finn's beer. "Sounds good. Who the hell is winning, anyway?"

Instead of answering Santana's question, Finn glared at her. "What the hell, Santana?" he demanded. "Go get me another beer."

Santana thought about ignoring Finn, but she figured that she could get another beer for herself while she was at it. Quinn and Kurt were busy arguing over some sort of decoration for the party, and Rachel had already gone into the kitchen to find the takeout menu and order it in. Rachel was just hanging up the phone when Santana started to dig around in the fridge.

Rachel set her cellphone on the counter and said without preamble, "You thought someone was watching us, didn't you?"

Santana froze with her head still in the fridge. Then, slowly, she pulled a few beers from the fridge. She set the extra on the counter and cracked open one for herself. Taking a long swig from it, she watched Rachel and saw that the other woman was being totally serious.

"How did you know?" Santana asked instead of answering directly.

Rachel looked unusually troubled. "Kurt and I went out to lunch a few days ago, and I got the feeling that we were being followed. I'm not trained like the rest of you are, so I don't really know what to look for. I don't know…" She shrugged her shoulders. "It was just an instinct."

"Your instinct might have been right, because I got that feeling tonight," Santana revealed. "Then again, this is New York City. Who knows what sort of weirdoes are around us?"

At this point, Rachel was sure that Santana was trying to reassure her. She was definitely more worried than she let on, so Rachel had no doubt that Finn, Puck, and Blaine would all hear about it. But Rachel doubted that she would get anything more out of Santana, so she simply nodded her head and put the takeout menus away.

Heading out into the living room, Rachel made herself comfortable on Finn's lap. His large hands spread out over her back and knee, his thumb rubbing small circles. Rachel slipped her arm around Finn's shoulders and closed her eyes, snuggling further into his chest. For now, she would forget about how people might be watching them. She was perfectly content to spend the night with Finn and her friends and let go of all the worry.

* * *

Once again, Rachel had taken it upon herself to badger Kurt and Quinn for details about her birthday party. Santana managed to escape the interrogation by cleaning all of the cartons from their dinner up. Finn, Puck, and Blaine had been regulated to the same job, which actually worked in her favor. They had to talk, anyway.

"Listen," Santana began as they cleaned up from their dinner. "I think someone was keeping tabs on us when we were walking back."

That made all three men in the kitchen freeze. They stared at Santana to make sure they had heard her correctly. When her face remained stoic and serious, they knew that this was nothing to take lightly.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked immediately.

Santana shook her head and thought back to their walk home from shopping. "I never caught sight of who it was. But there was definitely someone following us from at least the time we started shopping." Santana looked at Finn, who was already trying to come up with a plan. He hated to hear that anyone he cared about being threatened in any way; and it was even worse because Rachel was involved. "But there's more."

"What?" Finn demanded sharply. He looked out towards the living room, where Rachel was laughing at something Kurt said. He instinctively knew that it had something to do with his wife, which terrified him. There wasn't a whole lot that Finn was afraid of, but losing Rachel was one of the things that Finn feared the most.

Santana sighed heavily. "Rachel mentioned that she had a feeling someone was watching her while she and Kurt were out at lunch a few days ago." Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Santana held her hand up. "I think she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, and that's why she didn't say anything to you."

Finn dragged his hands through his hair and nodded his head slowly. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out what the best way to go about this situation was. It was always a bit of risk with their job; as the detectives that put people away, they tended to make a few enemies who would threaten their loved ones. It hardly ever amounted to anything serious, but there was always just that one time…

"So what are we going to do?" Blaine asked. "It's not like we can follow Rachel and the rest of them around everywhere we go. And don't even try to suggest cancelling the party. Kurt might actually kill us if we do that."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Freaking Hummel," he grumbled under his breath. There was definite truth to that statement. Even more than that, it wasn't like they had anything solid to go on. Neither Santana nor Rachel had seen anyone actually following them, but gut instinct was a powerful thing that they had all learned to trust over the years.

"What else can we do?" Finn said. "We just have to keep an eye on everyone." Finn knew his wife. She would maim him if he tried to put a tail on her, much less do it himself.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when Rachel came into the kitchen. Unable to help himself, Finn immediately pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He buried his face in her neck, as he always did when he embraced her.

Rachel sank into the safe cocoon Finn's arms provided. She instinctively knew that Santana had told Finn everything, but she didn't mind. She knew that no matter what happened, Finn would do everything he could to keep her safe.

* * *

**I'm doing my best to build the suspense lol.  
**


	6. you light up my world

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter title comes from "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.**

* * *

"Can I look now?"

"No." Kurt moved the pin he had been adjusting in Rachel's hair just so that it ended up stabbing Rachel's scalp. She hissed in pain and glared through the blindfold that Kurt had attached to her face an hour ago.

It had been quite an adventure getting into her dress while blindfolded. But they managed, and they were only minutes away from Rachel's party now. Rachel had spent all day being utterly impatient, but now she was just downright restless. Rachel had never been good with waiting.

"Can I look _now?_" Rachel punctuated her repeated demand with a stomp of her heeled foot. Kurt made a clucking noise with his tongue and tugged at the blindfold, making sure that it was still secure.

Kurt continued to fuss with Rachel's dress. "Don't stomp your feet in those shoes," he ordered. "They're Louboutins."

"Ooh, really?" Rachel could definitely appreciate a good pair of shoes. She just wished that she knew what her dress looked like. She appreciated that her friends wanted to throw a fabulous party for her, but she just wanted to _know_.

Santana and Quinn came bustling into the room, and they both shared an amused look when they realized that Rachel was still blindfolded. Kurt returned the look with a smirk. While it was true that he was still putting the finishing touches on Rachel's party look, he was keeping the blindfold on mostly to annoy her.

Taking pity on Rachel, Quinn asked, "Should we take the blindfold off? People are starting to wonder when the guest of honor is going to arrive."

"I don't know," Kurt said. He fixed a sequin on Rachel's dress and made sure that it was lying correctly. He wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass on purpose—he was just being that meticulous. "Maybe we should wait a few more minutes. You know that it's always best to be fashionably late."

Rachel jutted her elbow back and succeeded in jabbing Kurt in the abdomen. A satisfied smirk lifted her lips, and she lifted her chin haughtily. "Okay, how about now?" she asked. It was about time that her friends showed her the dress she was wearing and took her to the party. It was, after all, her birthday.

"Fine," Kurt relented. He tugged at the knot securing the blindfold on the back of Rachel's head, and it fell away from her eyes. She blinked to get used to the light that suddenly invaded her vision. When she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of, however, she couldn't hold back her gasp.

Rachel's dress was made up entirely of gold sequins. The front of the dress dipped down just enough to reveal a hint of cleavage, but it also had small sleeves attached at the shoulders. The reverse side of the dress was completely open, revealing the entire expanse of her back. It fell to just above her knees, so her legs were exposed as well. The dress was beautiful and classy and sexy all at the same time, and it took Rachel's breath away.

"This dress is perfect," Rachel breathed. She ran her hands over the sequins and allowed herself to appreciate her reflection. Her makeup was simple but smoky and dark, lending an air of mystery to her look. Her hair was swept up into a loose and messy twist. Rachel was quite impressed with the look that her friends managed to piece together for her, and she had never been so excited for a party in her entire life.

Kurt was incredibly satisfied with himself and his taste in clothes. "You're welcome," he stated.

Santana slapped Kurt's hands away from Rachel's hair. He was insistent on getting the front of Rachel's hair to poof more, but Santana wanted to fix the back and make it curlier. "Don't even," Santana snapped. "You know that _I_ picked out this dress."

Quinn pushed Santana aside. "Please," she said in response to Santana and Kurt's bickering. "Tina helped us select this dress. And for God's sake, her hair doesn't need any more teasing." That order alone made Kurt and Santana stop fussing with Rachel, and she finally stepped away from the mirror.

"Finn is probably going to cream his pants when he sees you," Santana declared.

Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red. "Santana!" she exclaimed. Privately, she hoped that Finn would react in nearly that way. She loved knowing that even after all their time of dating and marriage, they could still excite each other that much. True to form, Santana waved her hand dismissively.

"Please," she said. She punctuated her affirmation with a snort. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

A slow smile began to form on Rachel's lips, and Kurt made a face. "Ew! I definitely don't need to think about my brother doing that sort of thing. Please keep all dirty thoughts to yourself."

Rachel giggled and inched towards the door. She wanted to go to her party, and she wanted to see Finn and have fun with all her friends. She didn't really care what the party dictators wanted anymore. So, without even asking, Rachel opened the door to the dressing room and slipped out into the party.

Her friends had decorated beautifully. There were drapes of rich gold and red fabrics against the wall. The lighting from the chandeliers hanging from the ceilings was low, and gold and crystals sparkled in the middle of the tables. A waiter passing by offered Rachel champagne, and she selected a flute.

A pair of strong arms slipped around her waist, and Rachel smiled. Finn pulled her back against his chest and dropped a kiss to her cheek. She giggled and turned around in his arms, careful not to knock the glasses they were both holding.

"Happy birthday, Rachel," he murmured.

In her heels, Rachel was much taller and was able to more easily pull Finn's lips down to hers. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "This is amazing, Finn!"

"Kurt, Santana, and Quinn decorated," Finn said with a chuckle. "I just paid for it. But I did get to pick the cake, though."

"Oooh, cake?" Rachel peered around Finn and saw a three-tiered masterpiece of a baked good sitting on a table. It was obviously of the chocolate variety, which was Rachel's favorite.

Knowing what Rachel was thinking, Finn laughed and said, "It's your favorite. There's peanut butter in the second layer and everything."

Rachel squealed happily and clapped her hands together. "I love you!" she exclaimed.

Kurt chose that moment to appear, and he looked quite impressed with himself. "I know you do, Rachel," he said in reference to Rachel's previous statement. "This is quite the fabulous party, isn't it?"

Giving his brother an amused look, Finn shook his head. "You do know that this is Rachel's birthday, right? This night isn't about you, Kurt."

"Please." Kurt waved his hand. "I know that my work here is done. So I'm headed to the bar for a cocktail. Don't do anything to mess this up."

Rachel pouted at Kurt's snippy attitude and Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her temple. Finn glared at his brother and Kurt held his hands up. Relenting, Kurt kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Rachel," Kurt said. Rachel laughed and hugged Kurt tightly. He may have been a pain in the ass, but he was still one of her closest friends. Kurt was intent on heading towards the bar, however, so Rachel let him go. Finn laughed at his brother's antics, knowing that Kurt meant well.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel again and pulled her against him, his calloused fingers sliding over the exposed skin of her back. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at the simple touch. She leaned back against Finn and looked up at him.

"I really like this dress," she murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Finn's fingers slid under the edge of the deep V in the back, stroking lightly. "Why do you like it so much?"

Rachel smiled and tugged Finn down for a kiss. She didn't mean for it to escalate so quickly, but when Finn's tongue touched her bottom lip, she pressed herself against him and slipped her hands under his shirt, running them over his abdomen.

Before Finn's hands could move north or south of the border, Rachel pulled away from him. "Ugh, we cannot do this here at my birthday party!" she exclaimed. "Kurt would kill us if we disappeared into the bathroom to have sex within the first half hour."

"I'm pretty sure it was you that put your hands up my shirt," Finn teased. He kissed Rachel again quickly. "But does that mean we can have bathroom sex within the first hour?"

Rachel took Finn's hand and laced their fingers together. "Well, it _is_ my birthday…" she said coyly. Without giving Finn time to think that over, she began to tug him towards the dance floor. "Come dance with me, Finn!"

Finn lifted his arm, twirling Rachel around. "You're the only one I'll dance with."

Santana went dancing by with one of the girls in the chorus of Rachel's show. She was practically tangoing with the other woman, even though it was a slower song. Still, Santana managed to pull it off and showcase some pretty amazing dancing skills.

"It's because Finley is such a shit dancer," Santana quipped as she twirled by.

"My husband is a great dancer!" Rachel called after Santana. Okay, so Finn really wasn't the best dancer. But they had the swaying thing down perfectly.

Finn laughed and swayed gently with Rachel. It was pretty much the safest form of dancing that he could do. "She's right, you know. I'm not exactly the greatest dancer."

"I know." Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and then rested her head against his chest. "But you're the perfect dancer for me."

* * *

Rachel adjusted the sleeve of her dress to make sure that it was sitting right as she came out of the bathroom. Finn was just behind her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Rachel giggled when she looked up at him and saw the errant lip gloss on the side of his jaw.

"Oops," Rachel said. She used her thumb to swipe along his jaw and then kissed Finn again. "So it is time for cake yet?" She looked around for Kurt, since he was the one with the schedule. Rachel and Finn had managed to slip away for almost half an hour, so they were both certain that their absence had been noticed.

Finn and Rachel's timing had been perfect. Kurt came running forward, grabbing both of them by the arm and towing them to the front of the room. "Don't even try to give me an excuse, because I know exactly what the two of you had been doing. Your hair is all sorts of disheveled, Rachel Hudson. But now it's time for the cake, so I'm going to let it slide for now."

"The cake that I picked out!" Finn added.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did pick the cake out. Good job, Finn. Now let's go to the front so everyone can sing to you."

"Do I get a crown?" Rachel demanded. "It is my birthday, after all."

Santana and Quinn were waiting up at the front of the room by the cake. "You're twenty-six years old and you want to wear a crown while everyone sings happy birthday to you?" Santana asked.

Kurt and Quinn nodded their heads in agreement. "There's no way we were going to get you a crown, Rachel," Quinn added. "Those are only acceptable for twenty-first birthday parties and bachelorette parties."

Finn, however, had been prepared for this. Rachel had been wearing a crown on her birthday since she had been born, so why would her twenty-sixth be any different? He produced a gold, sparkly crown and placed it on his wife's head.

"I love you!" Rachel squealed as she kissed Finn's cheek. She adjusted the crown on her head and gave Kurt, Santana, and Quinn a defiant look. They could only laugh, because it was Rachel's birthday after all.

Finn tapped on the glass of champagne he was holding in order to get the room's attention. Unfortunately, he tapped it a little too hard on it and the flute shattered in his hands. The crowd laughed and Rachel giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth to try and stifle it. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly in response. It didn't matter if he made a fool of himself as long as he got Rachel to laugh.

A waiter quickly cleaned up the broken glass and handed Finn a new one. Once the laughter had died down, Finn said, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate my beautiful wife's birthday. While I didn't have a hand in planning this thanks to the party dictators—" Finn pointed to Quinn, Santana, and Kurt, causing everyone to erupt in laughter once again, "—I did get to pick the cake. So we're going to sing and have some of the kickass cake and celebrate Rachel's birthday!"

The crowd of partiers lifted their glasses to toast Rachel before they began to sing. Once the song was over, the cake was cut and passed out. Rachel accepted her plate from Finn and then laughed when Puck tried to steal his cake from him.

Intent on finding a table, Rachel picked up her plate and meandered her way through the party attendees. She wasn't exactly sure whose fault it was, but she suddenly slammed into one of the waiters. Her plate of cake almost slipped from her hands, but she managed to save it just in time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Rachel exclaimed.

The blonde waiter shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault." He smiled and then added, "You're the birthday girl, right?"

Rachel laughed and pointed to the crown on her head. "What gave it away?"

"Well, happy birthday," the waiter said before he left.

Finn, Kurt, Santana, Puck, and Quinn had already found a table. It didn't take Rachel long to find them, and she took her seat on Finn's lap and began to eat her birthday cake. This had been one of her best birthdays ever.

But what Rachel hadn't noticed was that the blonde waiter had disposed of his tray and had met with two other blonde men that had been waiting by the door. Before anyone could see the three of them, they slipped out of the building.

* * *

**I'm the kind of person who always wants to wear a crown on my birthday, not going to lie.**


	7. it beats for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter title comes from the song "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine.**

* * *

"Tanner Howard was released."

Finn stopped short on the way to his desk. "_What?_"

Blaine sighed and dropped the report on Finn's desk. Clipped to the front of the manila was Tanner Howard's mug shot. His blonde hair was cropped close to his head and he had a long, thin scar running down the hairline on the left side of his face. Finn frowned as he studied the picture.

"It was before Rachel's birthday party," Blaine added. "Will just told me now, though."

Out of all three of the Howard brothers, Tanner was the youngest. He was also the least harmless. Sure, he ran drugs and had a hand in the various prostitution rings, but it was his older brothers that had the assault and murder charges. Really, Tanner had all of the information that could put Blake and Rocco Howard away for a very long time.

Finn flipped the folder opened and took a brief moment to scan the contents. There was a detailed report of Tanner's arrest; they had also managed to get a few of their drug runners as well. They had busted a large deal happening in Bushwick, and Finn's department thought that they could at least put a stop to their operation for a few weeks. They hadn't really planned on Tanner getting released.

"How did he get out?" Finn asked. He shut the folder and dropped down into his chair. This case had been going on for too long, and they just kept waiting for a break in it. Will, Finn, Puck, and the rest of the detectives in their department were done waiting.

Blaine took a seat in the desk opposite of Finn and tapped his fingers against the picture. "_Someone_ paid the bail."

"Someone as in something. And that something is the dirty drug money."

"Exactly."

Finn pushed the folder away from him. He knew this case like the back of his hand—he didn't need to look over it again. He pressed his lips together and looked towards the closed office door of their boss.

"What did Will say?" Finn asked.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "He's been on the phone with the DA all morning. I don't think any progress has been made, but he's pissed that Tanner is out."

"As he should be." Puck joined his coworkers and dropped into the seat across from Finn. "This is what, the third time Tanner has been put in jail? And like every single other time, he managed to get out. How the hell does this keep happening?" Puck picked up the folder and began to flip through it, hoping that he would find something they might have missed. Like Finn, however, he wasn't holding out much hope. This case had been their lives for over a year now.

Finn propped his elbows up on his desk and pressed his fingers to his temples. He could already feel a headache coming on, and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet.

"We need to arrest all of them at once," Finn muttered.

"Yeah, but how?" Blaine pulled two more flies out—they belonged to Rocco and Blake Howard. "They're very careful about this. They never do any of their work together, and we can't find them when they're not breaking the law."

The door to Will's office suddenly slammed open. He came out with is badge attached to his chest as he clipped his gun into his holster. "Whatever this debate is, we're going to have to save it for later. They found a body two blocks from here. It has the Howard MO."

Finn cursed and jumped up, following the members of his team out of the department building. It was very dangerous for the Howard family to make such a bold move, but that was what they did. They had arrested the younger Howard brother and now they were pissed. They had made their move, and now it was time for the police department to make the next one.

* * *

Rachel knew Finn was home because she nearly tripped over his shoes that he had left by the door. She bit back a frustrated exclamation as she kicked the shoes aside. It was always a small point of contention because Finn had a habit of leaving his shoes in the most inconvenient places. She hung her own coat and bag up and situated her shoes in the cubby by the door, making a point of arranging them neatly.

She was, however, surprised not to see that he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Walking further into her apartment, the small mystery of where her husband was became solved when she heard the shower running.

Rachel's brow furrowed in concern. Whenever Finn had a bad day at work, he would go stand in the shower for almost an hour, just trying to wash the day away. Sure enough, she found Finn standing under steaming hot water with his head resting against the tile.

Rachel's heart ached for Finn. Finn's job always had some amount of danger, but what Finn hated the most was when something horrible happened to someone else. Finn had such a big heart, and she hated to think that it was getting hurt in any capacity.

Even though Finn hadn't turned around, Rachel knew that he knew she was there. She began to strip off her dress and undergarments, leaving them gathered on the bathroom floor. She slowly slid the door back and stepped into the shower.

She reached out one tiny hand and placed it between Finn's shoulders. The tense muscles in his back relaxed slightly at her touch, but before Rachel even had time to do anything else, Finn had spun around and grasped her hips, hauling her against him.

Skin against skin, Finn tangled his fingers in Rachel's hair and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Rachel twined her arms around Finn's neck, straining up onto her tiptoes. Finn brought one hand down Rachel's side and cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers. A throaty moan escaped Rachel's lips from where they were pressed against Finn's.

The spray of hot water from the shower had completely soaked Rachel at this point, and her skin slid against Finn's. Amid insistent kisses, Finn removed his hand from her breast and down to her left thigh, lifting it to wrap around his waist. With one smooth motion he slipped into her, causing Rachel to cry out against his lips.

"_Oh!_" she gasped. "Finn!"

Standing upright, Finn had one had gripping her behind to help keep her leg wrapped around him with the other hand tangled in her hair. His hips moved against hers, and he tilted her Rachel's head back to press his lips to her throat.

Rachel felt as if her legs were turning to jelly. She held onto Finn, her fingers digging into her shoulders. She couldn't stop the loud moans that left her as she desperately pressed herself closer to Finn.

Finn, knowing exactly what she needed, slid his other hand under her thigh and lifted her up. Holding Rachel against him, he spun and pressed her against the shower wall. He grunted when she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him closer and using his support as leverage to move against him.

Finn kissed her hard, his hands gripping her hips so hard Rachel was almost sure there was going to be a mark. But she didn't care—and truthfully, she kind of liked it. Finn moved his lips from hers down her jaw and to her ear, where he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. Rachel moved against Finn, their hips working in tandem to get them to that place of ecstasy.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear. A whimper broke from Rachel's lips at those words and Finn could feel her tighten around him. His hand slipped between their bodies and his fingers passed over her most sensitive spot. That was all Rachel needed to fall over the edge and into pleasure, crying Finn's name out.

Finn's hips jerked against hers and he groaned her name. He pulsed into her and he dropped his head down onto Rachel's shoulder. He kept Rachel pressed against the wall, supporting her there and let the water cascade over their still joined bodies.

When Rachel finally found the ability to move, she brought her fingers up to card through Finn's wet hair. He turned his head, pressing kisses against the wet skin of her shoulder and neck. His teeth gently nipped at her pulse point, and Rachel felt that heat spread through her again. She didn't think she would ever stop wanting Finn Hudson.

Rachel pushed on Finn's shoulders and he backed up slightly, slipping out of her. He set Rachel on the floor of the shower and she turned around, pressing her hands against the tile. She looked over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow in Finn's direction. His eyes darkened and he reached down to stroke himself. Rachel rubbed her thighs together, craving Finn's touch more than anything.

With one hand on her hip, Finn pressed into Rachel again from behind. "Oooh, baby!" Rachel moaned, dropping her head against the cool tile.

Slowly and deliberately, Finn pumped into her. "Fuck," he groaned. "_Rach._" He nipped at her shoulder and slid his hand up her side, cupping her breast with his large hand. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers as he moved his hips again, and Rachel slapped her palm against the wall.

Rachel couldn't stop the curse from slipping past her lips. "_Fuck!_" Her voice was breathless and she grabbed onto the hand Finn still had attached to her hip. He moved slowly behind her, using long, deep thrusts to push her closer and closer to the edge. She was desperate for Finn to move faster, and she shifted her hips back against his. She turned her head, searching for his lips over her shoulder. Finn lifted his head and kissed her hotly, his teeth tugging on her bottom lip. He was turned on even more by his wife's cursing, and his hips started to piston into hers.

The hand on Rachel's breast traveled down her stomach, and his fingers circled her sensitive flesh again. Rachel screamed, her orgasm over taking her. Finn came hard right after her, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

Rachel tried her best to catch her breath, sinking back against Finn and closing her eyes. A beat of perfect silence passed and then Finn slipped out of Rachel. He slowly turned her around in his arms and held her against him, his arms wrapping around her petite body.

Rachel pressed her lips to the center of Finn's chest, resting her hands over the rapid beat of his heart. Finn's hands slid up and down her back, and Rachel tilted her head to look up at him.

"I love you," she murmured.

Finn ducked down to press his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

Rachel knew exactly what he was thanking her for. He didn't need to explain what he was thinking, because Rachel always had that sort of connection with him. She slid her hands up to his cheeks, holding his face between her hands. Rachel guided his mouth down towards hers and kissed him tenderly.

The water began to run cold over their heads, and Finn scooped Rachel up into his arms. He deposited her outside of the shower and immediately wrapped her in a towel to ward off the cold. Hand in hand, Rachel and Finn walked into their bedroom, dropped their towels, and climbed into bed.

Rachel settled against Finn's chest and linked their fingers together. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Finn let out a slow, even breath. He knew what he had been signing up for when he got into this job. Everything had been upfront and clear, so it wasn't as if he had been blindsided. Even so, that didn't mean that it wasn't hard to deal with sometimes.

Finn pressed his lips to the top of Rachel's head. "I am now."

* * *

Rachel flipped through the mail she had just retrieved from their box. There were a few bills and a postcard from her fathers, but most of them were coupon clippings from various stores. There was, however, one envelope without a return address—yet it was addressed to Rachel.

Curious, Rachel set the other mail aside and slid her finger under the lip of the envelope. Carefully tearing it open, she pulled a thick sheet of paper.

The first thing Rachel noticed upon unfolding the paper was the tacky magazine cutouts of letters. She arched her eyebrow in distaste, but then her attention was caught by the fact that the letter inside was addressed to her.

Rachel scanned the letter quickly and became even less amused the more she read. It was basically one of those "_I'm watching you_" letters. It wasn't threatening enough to scare her, but it was intended to spook her just a little bit.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Rachel folded up the letter once again and jammed it back into the envelope. She slipped it into her purse, knowing that it would be the one place that Finn wouldn't look.

Rachel wasn't that concerned about some silly letter, and the last thing she wanted was for Finn to be worried about it as well. He had enough on his plate as it was, and she didn't want to add to it becomes some idiot had decided to cut letters out of a magazine in an attempt to scare her.

While preparing for the musical and with Finn being busy with the case, they simply didn't have time for petty people. So Rachel made the decision to push the letter aside for now. Once things had calmed down, she would tell Finn.

* * *

**Uh-oh…**


End file.
